Dakota Life
by Mistu
Summary: Le Royaume d'Anima est une légende. Mais une légende peut être vrai. Mi-humain, mi-animal. Et si ce peuple qui a abandonné la magie pour vivre tranquillement n'était pas encore éteint? Un secret que personne devrait découvrir sera difficile à caché.


_-Prologue-_

Quand on se fait adopter ces premiers jours, on oublie. Comme tout le moment j'ai oublie. Normal pour un bébé naissant, c'est vrai. Il paraitrait qu'on m'a trouvé dans un parc. Comme seul indice de qui j'étais, il y avait un papier avec mon nom. Je me nomme Dakota. Personne ne sait mon nom de famille, même moi. Alors, il disait que je suis un bâtard. Malgré leurs dires, les personnes me prenant pour un déchet, je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Après avoir passé ma première année dans un orphelinat, je fus adopter par un couple de parents strict et haineuse. Ils m'avaient adopté sur un coup de tête. Cinq ans plus tard, au vu des moyens insuffisant, ils m'abandonnèrent dans un parc en pleine nuit. À ce moment, j'étais encore trop naïf. Je savais que c'était la nuit, mais un enfant croyait en tout. Plus personne ne m'approchait et personne ne me remit dans un orphelinat. Personne ne s'occupait de moi parce que l'argent manquait et ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'avoir une nouvelle bouche a nourrir. Je restais dans les parcs pendant deux jours entier et deux nuits. Je m'en rappelle encore comme ci c'était hier ! J'avais entendus qu'ils reviennent me cherche comme ils me l'avaient promis, mais toujours personne. Alors, j'étais parti dans la foret qui semblait m'appeler. Celle-ci devenu mon chez moi depuis. J'ai découvert que j' étais différent des autres enfants. J'avais des pouvoirs magiques. Que je descendais des anges et d'un puissant Animana. Cependant, c'était vers l'Age de sept ans quand j'avais travers une foret très dense que je l'ai trouvé. J'étais un visiteur et un étrange inconnu. L' étrange inconnu que j' étais fut très surpris de ce conter parmi des Animana et en être. Puisque quelques jours plus tard, mon animana se manifesta. La peur m'avait submerger et je m'étais enfuit. On m'avait explique que chaque animana devait se faire accepter de son corps humain pour ne faire qu'un. Ce qui fut très difficile pour moi. Tout a c'était nouveau et impensable ! Si je ne m'acceptais pas, je devrais rester sous cette forme pour toujours ! J'étais terrorise. Cela m'avait pris énormément de temps, mais je réussis un mois ! Un mois a errer et a éviter mon reflet. Quand le soleil c'était coucher pour la 29e foi. Je m'étais apaise et accepta mon animana. De faire plus qu'un avec lui. J'étais rentre Animalia et avait commence un entrainement pour le maniement de l'épée et de l'arc. Je devins vite un expert dans ces domaines malgré mon jeune age. Je voulais aider ma nouvelle famille. Être un grand Guerrier pour mon peuple ! J'entrepris également de me former en un guérisseur. Ma vie n'était pas des plus faciles après cette décision. la fin des journées, j'étais épuisé. Entre le maniement de l'épée et de l'arc que je voulais perfectionner et maitriser mon esprit pour libérer la joie et le bonheur autour de moi, j'avais également entrainer mon corps pour les transformations. Malgré les difficultés, je fus un expert dans toute. J'aimais cette vie malgré la vitesse de l'enseignement. Mes transformations étaient aux points. Je redoutais la phase suivante d'être un Anima. J'évoluais toujours et mon corps également. Comme les autres, mes oreilles et une longue queue apparurent. Ils étaient d'une blancheur et très douce. Les particularités de mon Anima. A nouveau, il me fallut de l'entrainement pour ne pas être gène par ma nouvelle apparence et pouvoir la contrôler, la faire partir et revenir quand tu veux. Malgré que j'étais encore un enfant, j'avais une place sur dans les Guerriers d'Anima. J'aimais particulièrement courir avec les autres enfants. Mais vers le jour de mes dix ans, Voldemort réussit a trouver notre village cache. Il décima tout le village. Plusieurs c'étaient enfuit par le portail. Une Anima peine de 18 ans m'amena avec elle sur les ordres du Roi. Je restais cacher et quand la nuit tomba au village. Des corps de renard et de loup étaient étendus sur le sol. Froid et rigide. Ils étaient presque tous mort. Je soignais plusieurs enfants grâce mon don de guérisseur. Mais aucun adulte étaient vivants. Ils avaient tous voulu protéger les plus jeunes. a si grande famille tait bris . Je m'étais effondre dans les bas de l'Anima loup. Elle se laissa aller elle-m me la tristesse et versa des larmes. Notre peuple pacifisme avaient été détruit par cette soif de puissance d'un mage. C'était affreux de faire ça ! Les corps de Ginyma et de Kamina gisait au sol. La fille et la femme du Roi également avaient succombes. Le corps d'un ours norme également. Le roi Ryosuke était tombe aussi. Je m'enfuis nouveaux sous les regards tristesse. Je courrais encore et encore. Plusieurs avaient fait comme moi, mais leurs corps me disaient que toute la fuite avait échoué ... Comme tout Anima qui est encore trop jeune, ce fut la panique qui gouverna toutes mes penses.

Je reviendrais, c'était sur...


End file.
